


The fuck are you on about?

by Sassvenger



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Based on a roleplay, Brotherly Love, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Incest, M/M, Sort of AU, just a pointless fiction, shameless kraycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassvenger/pseuds/Sassvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a meaningless Legend fiction sort of AU. Reggie confesses something and the shit storm comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fuck are you on about?

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE anyone starts bitching about the fact that Reggie and Ronnie might not be acting like they would, I myself and the other half that helped creating this modified these characters. So, don't bother me with 'Ooh, Reggie would so not do that or say that'. Thank you! Hope you enjoy!

Reg brought the cigarette up to his lips, inhaling the dangerous chemicals without a care as he sat at a table, his thoughts on the recent deal he made with fellow gangsters on raiding out a few big stores around London, stealing anything they could get their hands on, more importantly money. He then shifted his attention to his brother, Ronald, known as Ronnie who was sitting directly across from him. Ron grunted, suddenly feeling his throat dry and he clenched and unclenched his fists that were placed on his lap, like not knowing what to do with them. He glared at his brother, narrowing his dark eyes before he muttered with thick and dry voice, “Gonna get me a fucking drink?" 

Reggie finally, after what seemed like hours, blew out the cigarette smoke directly at Ron. Reggie was usually laid back, but would go into a fit of rage if he ever needed to, unlike Ron, who lost his cool at the slightest things. A cheeky smirk danced upon Reg's lips as he replied to his brother.

“Are your fucking legs broken? Get one yourself, Ron. I’m not your fucking servant, I’m your brother.”

Ronnie’s eyes darkened, his shoulders hunched low but he leaned back in his chair, crossing his leg over the other. He’s always admired his brother, really. But now this adored brother of his was just being a little bitch he sometimes tend to be.

"Are ya fuckin’ deaf? Get me a damn drink!”

He lifted a finger and pointed it towards the bar, his gaze fixed on his brother all this time. “You’re my servant now. Go get me a drink." 

Reggie, regardless of how he treated his brother, horribly or kindly, always had the utmost respect for him. Yes, he knew that Ron wasn’t what everybody considered to be normal. Hell, he didn’t consider him normal either. But Ronnie is his twin brother. He’s known him his entire life, and first things first. Nobody fucks with Ronnie unless they want to get through Reggie. Speaking of him going into a fit of rage, a prime example would be for Ron. The admiration Ronnie has for him brightens his day. But Reggie admires Ronnie for the tough man he truly is. He doesn’t take shit from anyone. Even though Ronnie could stand up for himself, Reggie always backed him up. It’s been that way since they were young boys.

One thing Reggie liked to do sometimes if he was bored as hell, was to screw with Ron, get him a bit angry, or a lot. It didn’t matter, just as long as it amused him.

“Fuck off and get it yourself, mate.” Reg took a puff on his cigarette. “I’m no fucking servant.”

But Ron does like it when his brother teases him, like poking an animal, to see how long will it take till the animal breaks free of the cage. Usually though Ron does _not_ rage on his brother. If he’s angry with Reggie, he hurts someone else. He knows better than, to not hurt his brother. He probably wouldn’t be able to live with himself, but sometimes his brother is being a total bitch and then Ron doesn’t really think about anything else but _‘hurt, hurt, hurt’_ and _'kill, kill, kill’_.

Ron grunted, displeased and he looked away for a brief moment. "You fucking cunt. Can’t do nothing for your old brother.” Ronnie growled out and slowly stood, his movements were slow as if he was saving his energy for violence. “Go on, smirk away and fucking enjoy that cigarette.” He muttered as he made his way to the bar and got a drink in seconds.

Reggie, in all honesty, disliked being compared to Ron. He thought of him as his other half. Ronnie was apart of Reggie, no doubt. He’s given Teddy a few swats in the head every now and then for making those comparisons, but also to Ron as well for asking. “Don’t give a shit about what people think about you mate,” he’d always tell him. “you know better than that, Ron.”

He watched his brother curse away, getting the drink himself. He chuckled and put out the cigarette, getting up as well. He got his own drink, knowing it would piss Ron off, and sat back down, taking a sip from his pint, waiting for 'four eyes’ to make a smart comment.

Ronnie’s dark blue eyes took a look around the bar, taking in all the details again. He spotted Teddy somewhere in the corner, the boy was fucking smirking when their gazes met! Why did that brat have such a cheeky smirk on that pale face? Then he turned his eyes back to his brother and Ron made a sound of annoyance. “Ye, go get yourself a fucking drink, don’t worry about me, you prick.” Ronnie muttered lowly and took a sip from his drink, the alcohol burning in his throat, but sating his hunger for alcohol. He made a grumbled sound before he walked back to sit down and that’s when Teddy joined the twins.

Sitting in between Ron and Reg, and smirking at both of them. Reggie snickered in amusement as he plopped back down into his seat, right when Teddy squished in right between the two.

“What you boys up to?” Teddy asked, sounding too excited and eager for Ron’s taste. If one thing Reggie and Ronnie could agree on, is that Teddy is a fucking brat. Reg took a rather large drink of his whiskey, as if he was wishing he was hammered in that very moment, smacking his lips once he swallowed.

“The usual, getting fucking hammered. And what are you up to, mate?” He saw the distasteful look on Ronnie’s face, causing him to let out a low, raspy chuckle. Ronnie gritted his teeth together as he felt the boy lay his hand on Ron’s thigh. And Teddy was still smirking! Smirking even wider now. Ron shot a glare at Teddy and then took a sip again, swallowing the liquid slowly to savor the taste.

“Just looking for tonight’s entertainment.” Teddy chuckled out and rolled his eyes a bit. Ron clenched his hands into fists again but otherwise stayed completely still. “Think about it, everyone in this club will die some day.” Teddy muttered quickly, bluntly and it was so out of subject that it made Ron cock up his eyebrows. That comment also made Reggie’s eyebrows raise, his face showing complete confusion, so out of the blue that fucking comment.

“Yeah, true. Including yourself.” Reggie nodded and glanced at Teddy’s hand that was on Ron’s thigh. ‘That has to piss him off.’ He thought, seeing the anger in Ronnie’s eyes. Teddy laughed and nodded his head in a swift motion before he quickly continued speaking after giving Ron’s thigh a squeeze. “How many of them are you boys going to kill?” Teddy smirked so widely that the corner of his lips almost reached the level of his ears.

Ronnie grunted and looked away, taking another quick sip from his drink. “You just don’t know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?” Ron laughed out hoarsely. Reggie downed the rest of his whiskey then looked at Teddy, pursing his lips. “To be quiet frank with you, mate, I’m not in the mood to kill anyone tonight. I just want to have a fucking good time. Now go back over to your little friends and leave my brother and I alone. Got it?” He grabbed the hand that was on Ronnie’s thigh and lifted it, setting it on Teddy’s own thigh. “Oh and stop being such a horny cunt.” He smiled grimly at the little brat.

Teddy did understand to stand up. “Oh, but I know he’ll be running after my ass today.” Teddy commented quietly, looking over at Reggie with a pure smug look on his face. Then he left, leaving the twins all alone again.

Ronnie set down his glass of whiskey and stood up. “You up for tea? Later?” Ron grunted, not wanting to sound soft at all. But he just fucking loves tea. Reggie better know it. 

Reggie usually found his temper rising whenever Teddy was around Ron, touching him and being a disgusting flirt. It wasn’t because of jealousy, hell no. It was because he knew Ron would find someone better but with Teddy in the picture, he didn’t see that happening. And it pissed him off. He glanced up at Ron, nodding quickly. “Mhm, sounds good, mate.”

Ron regarded Reggie at first, examining his face and usually he saw it in his eyes. Yeah, he was pissed off. And that made Ron laugh out, for some odd reason. Yeah, he had his own taste of humor, and usually people didn’t get it. Ron was laughing at his own jokes while others were terrified. He nodded back at his brother and fixed the positioning of his black suit. “Good, good. Bring some company, too, will ya?” He said and then left the club quickly. He had things to do first. Not ones involving Teddy, no don’t think like that.

“Who do you want me to bri—”

It was too late, his brother was already gone, causing Reg to sigh and light up another cigarette. Then he had an idea. He’ll just take one of the girls from the club with him, not like he didn’t do that enough when he’d leave. He stood up and scanned the club until his eyes landed on a perky blonde sitting at the bar. He walked over and sat right next to her. It didn’t take long for him to win her over, it never took long and off they went to get some tea.

Ronnie had went out to some guy, not remembering the reason anymore, but he had shot the man’s leg and shoulder and knocked him out. Two broken ribs, dislocated jaw and three twisted fingers. And now he was already sitting on his old couch, the tea water getting warmed up. As if nothing had happened just 15 minutes ago.

* * *

When Reggie came in with some girl, Ron felt uneasy. Unlike Reggie, Ron could be jealous…no, its not that. Possessive, that’s it. He liked to have his brother’s attention all to himself, he didn’t like sharing either. But he did know that Reggie needed his alone time, find the perfect spouse and settle down. Ronnie couldn’t imagine his life ending up to that, but he couldn’t hold Reggie down from it. So he just narrowed his eyes and glared at the woman when the two walked in. 

Reggie insisted to the girl that his brother was great to be around, that he wouldn’t be no trouble. Reggie knew how Ron was. Especially when he brought a woman over, or just anyone over to his place. Ron didn’t like sharing his brother and sometimes Reg would tease him about it, finding it cute and all. Reggie and the woman made their way inside Ron’s place, Reggie smiled at him.

“Ello’ Ron. Ron this is Stephanie.” He said then the girl frowned and replied, “My name is Stacy.” Reggie shrugged. “Stephanie, Stacy, same thing.” He walked over and sat down on a chair, Stacy sitting comfortably in his lap.

Sometimes it was like the brothers were still in womb, together, curled up to each other and having that connection… Ronnie liked being around Reggie, like he was still attached to his twin. He shot another glare at the woman before turning his attention to Reggie. He never knew about this girl, but didn’t ask any questions about it. He didn’t give a rat’s ass about the woman, who she was and what she meant to Reggie. He stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get three cups of tea, not asking how many sugars they wanted, just made them how he wanted, and walked back with the cups. Handing the two over to the couple, he slumped back down and stared at the opposite wall.

“Get a room for that. You ain’t doin’ that in my apartment.”

“So I can’t have her sitting on my lap? It’s not like we’re gonna fuck here, unless if you want us to, I mean..yeah you don’t.” Reggie and Stacy shared a few laughs before he continued sipping on his tea. “Anyways, Ron you look like you’ve been in an accident or something. What the fuck have you been doing?” He questioned, his eyes looking over his brother who was bruised, and his suit was ripped up in a few places.

Ronnie gave his brother a quick look, being careful not to set his eyes on Stacy at all, before he turned back and drank his tea almost in one big gulp. His fingers twitched from the tip and his lips tugged into a wicked smile.

“The bloke had it coming, you know. Had to deal with it. Is this fucking bothering you, then?” He waved his hand, gesturing to his slightly messy suit. “I could undress if it's so bothering you, but I wouldn’t think  our lady company here liked it."

"Woah, no, no no no. Don’t get undressed, mate. It’s fine.” Reg said, not wanting to even imagine the thought. He’s seen his brother naked before, not that way. But he didn’t need to see it again.

Stacy had a cheeky smirk on her face, shrugging. “I honestly wouldn’t mind. You two look the same. Double hotness if you ask me.” Reggie stared at her weirdly, he picked up another bimbo didn’t he? He sighed heavily and drank the rest of his tea in one gulp, then closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the chair.

Ron grinned smugly now, although he hadn’t liked the smug face Teddy had had earlier. But now he had the same face expression as Teddy then! Well…that’s what the company does to you, I guess. Ron finished his tea and listened to the woman speak, glancing over at his brother through his thick glasses. And Reggie’s reaction made Ron laugh out in a mad way, it was almost like barking frankly. Loud, and insane laugh.

"Ye, we look the same.” He said, but obviously didn’t mean it. Ron and Reggie did _not_ fucking look the same. And they both knew it very well. Reggie was the handsome, too-gentle prince of gangsters and Ron was the all muscle, bulky beast. “Care for another cuppa? Or would Reggie like to get some alone time…”

Reggie growled under his breath and opened an eye, looking at Stacy who looked more “whorish” than ever. A tight dress that showed too much cleavage and her make up reminded him of a barbie doll. You’d think for a gangster he’d like woman who were like that. But he didn’t, not at all. He wanted a woman who knew what she wanted, who dressed nicely and wasn’t the hooker type. But until he finds Miss Perfect, he’ll stick to barbie doll girls.

“Stacy, I just remembered Ronnie and I got a meeting to get heading to. Go home.” He lied to the blonde, hoping she’d believe it and leave. Ronnie didn’t know why Reggie had picked a whore from the bar. Was he too drunk to fucking _see_? The image in his head made him grin stupidly and before he could walk back, he saw Stacy shrug her shoulders and stand up. “You know where to find me.” She said and made to leave. After that, Ronnie walked back to the couch, looking at Reggie with his narrowed eyes.

“You lost your fucking sight in the bar?” He questioned, faking to look concerned but they both knew Ronnie just liked to fuck around…

Reggie looked at Ron with narrowed eyes, a cheeky smirk upon his face once again. “Ye, I sure fucking did.” He looked around for a moment before asking, “Got any fucking cigars here or what?“

Ronnie cocked up an eyebrow and nodded after a brief second before he stood up and went to get some cigars from the kitchen. He came back with two and handed the other one to Reggie. "You better not bring anymore whores with ya, brother. Bring our fucking mother if ya don’t get anyone else.” He muttered and sat down, lighting his cigar.

Reggie held the cigar in his hand, looking at it as he was in a train of thought. He always chose the whores of London, and when he would find a good girl, he’d somehow screw the relationship up. It was like he couldn’t win either way.

“Hey Ron?” He said quietly, lighting his cigar. “I’m about to ask ya something. And if you start fucking around, I swear your bloody eyes won’t bother needing glasses, considering you won’t see a thing.” He threatened, taking a puff of the cigar.

Ronnie didn’t know much about his brother’s hookups but he did see him with many different whores and hookers, and that was actually concerning. If Ron was actually able to feel like that… He cocked up his eyebrows and took in a deep drag of smoke before exhaling it out and saying. “Well, go on mate. What’s on your mind, dear brother?” His face was expressionless, cold as he studied Reggie’s face and he leaned his back against the couch to get comfortable.

Reggie’s face didn’t show any emotion, but you could easily tell by his eyes, that he was worried, almost nervous. He breathed out the smoke shakily and took one look at Ron. He shook his head and looked away, chuckling nervously.

“Ah..it’s fucking stupid, brother. Fucking stupid, forget it.”

“Bloody hell, Reg! Fucking started it so finish it! Just _fucking_ say it.”

“I think I’m gay, Ron! I think I’m _fucking_ gay.” He took a long drag of his cigar then blew out the smoke, obviously still shaken up. Truth be told, he’s been feeling that way for quite awhile. He’d secretly get confused feelings over some guys he’s met or that he works with, and it would make him frustrated with himself. No wonder he can’t get a woman.

Ron stayed still, not moving a single muscle as he just looked at Reggie. “Bloody hell..” He finally muttered quietly and wiped his forehead, then moved some of his hair out of his face.

“Bloody hell.” He repeated and looked away briefly. “Have you tried it?” Ron asked after a moment of silence, his mind still processing the information he had just gotten.

“Tried what? Having sex with a man? If I did you would’ve known by now.” He just told Ronnie he was gay, and hopefully Ronnie won’t go tell the whole fucking world about it.

"You wanna try it with Teddy?"

Reggie almost fell out of his chair at Ronnie’s question. “No..no, no, no.” He shook his head quickly as he put out the cigar.

“Look, Ron, I know you’re trying to help mate and I appreciate it but uh, I don’t think me fucking with Teddy is a good idea, and plus I don’t find the little brat attractive if you ask me.”

Ronnie cocked up his eyebrows but then grinned. “You really even thought I’d give Teddy for ya? Fucking _wanker_.” He laughed out with raspy, deep voice and shook his head softly. “Ya should go out, or hang with me to find yourself some company.” He finally suggested.

“Um..alright.” Reg agreed, biting his lip gently. “Are you sure I should go through with this?” He chuckled and stood up, brushing off his suit, raising an eyebrow at Ronnie. He was glad he had a brother like Ron to help him with certain situations, but he definitely wasn’t sure about this one in particular.

* * *

Boys were better, they only groaned or grunted, never whined never moaned. And they never resisted. They always took it like a man. They took the pain from Ron and he loved that. But tonight’s entertainment wouldn’t certainly be Teddy. No, Teddy would be busy with some work to do, and you know how Ron is. He’s always fucking horny. He can’t help it, really.

He eyed his brother and a smug smirk stretched to his closed lips.

Reggie Kray wasn’t paying no attention to the woman who would pass by, or to anyone except his brother for that matter. He was focused on his cigar more than anything—Inhaling and exhaling the smoke. He caught his brother’s smirk and furrowed his eyebrows at him.

“The fuck you looking at, Ron?” He questioned, blowing out some smoke. Ronnie took a quick sip from the drink he had in his hand and rasped out, “I’m fucking looking at you, can’t you see?” Ron set the glass down and moved his other hand down to his knee to dig his nails into the fabric of his jeans. “You free tonight?” He asked while he looked around the bar.

“Yea, I’m free tonight. Why? Do you want to hang out?” He shifted in his seat, setting the glass back down onto the table. Reggie saw a few women staring at him; bimbos, whores, whatever came into his mind as he stared. Ronnie nodded his head at first and fell silent for a good few minutes. Then he turned his attention back to his twin and said, “I do. Right now.”

Reggie stood up, brushing the lint off of his suit, stepping out of the booth. “Well get your fucking ass up so we can go.” He smirked in amusement, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for his twin to stand up.

“I’ll make you shut that mouth of yours.” Ron warned and then finally stood up. “Wanker.” He whispered under his breath and then headed out.

“I’d love to see you try, you wanker.” Reg smiled cheekily, heading out of the nightclub with his brother.

It was dark outside, just how Reggie liked it.

“Are we walking or going by car, mate?”

“We fucking walking.”

* * *

Reggie had no idea what was in store for him once they got to his brother’s place. They entered Ron’s place, Reggie unbuttoning his blazer and taking it off, setting it on a coatrack; turning to his brother, a deadpan expression upon his face.

“So what do you have in store for us to do? Just sit around? Because we were fucking doing that back at the club, Ron.”

Ronnie turned his body around, pressed his big hands against Reggie’s chest and forcefully pinned him to the wall. Crashing their lips together so that annoying brother of his wouldn’t be able to protest.

Reggie, out of everything he could have expected, did not expect that. His fucking brother _kissed_ him. He grabbed Ron and pushed him back, breathing hard.

“What the fuck!” He shouted, staring at Ronnie as if he was completely insane. “Oh my god..” He said.

“Oh my _fucking_ god. You…you fucking kissed me.”

Ronnie went expressionless, his pupils dilated as if he couldn’t fucking even see straight. “Shut the fuck up already, you wanker!” Ronnie growled out, gripped Reggie’s shirt and pulled him back, smashing his face to the wall. Not too hard but enough to hurt.

Reg’s head hitting the wall caused him to go dazed while Ronnie got a vicious grip from his brother’s hair and kissed him again, wet and sloppy. Reg hissed in pain as Ronnie tugged his hair, having no other choice but to submit to his brother’s actions, although he really didn’t want to, not yet at least. He hesitantly, _very_ hesitantly kissed Ron back. That made Ronnie smirk softly against his brother’s soft, full lips and he bit down on Reggie’s bottom lip.

“There we fucking go.” Ronnie muttered quietly, not letting go of Reggie’s hair as he moved his sloppy kisses down to his twin’s neck. He bit down a few times before he kissed the marks to soothe. Reggie let out a breathy chuckle at his brother that was soon turned into a quiet moan. He sucked on his bottom lip, trying to keep himself quiet as Ron left kisses and bites.

Ronnie bit down hard, it was like he was trying to take a piece of meat with him. At the same he slid his hand down and undid the button and the zipper of Reggie’s pants. Reg grunted, the feeling of the bite lingering on his skin. He brought his own hand down to help Ron, letting his pants fall around his ankles. He never felt so submissive before, so controlled. He had to admit, he liked it.

Ronnie huffed out and then moved his hand into Reggie’s boxers, gripping him and stroking his cock up and down. “Fucking love this, don’t you, brother?” Ronnie grinned mischievously. Reggie groaned quietly, nodding at his brother’s question.

“Fuck _yes_.” He breathed out, his hands resting against the wall for support; he felt weak in the knees. He knew how wrong this was, and oh it was so wrong. Yet, it felt right.

Ronnie kept stroking Reggie’s cock and kissed at his neck. But he was growing impatient second by second. So he moved his other hand behind Reggie and kneaded at his arse.

* * *

After a while Ronnie had Reg up against the wall and was moving inside him in deep, brutal thrusts. Reggie's face was red from the blush, his cheek grinding against the wall leaving his skin raw.

“You wanker,” Reggie muttered. Ronnie only grinned and teased him, thrusting shallowly for a few seconds before slamming back in. Reggie tried to surpress his moans by fisting his hand and biting down on the flesh.  _Christ_ , it felt like he was being split in two! He could just guess that the skin around Ronnie's cock was ripped at few points because Reggie felt raw and so used.

Ronnie rested his forehead against the back of Reggie's neck, nipping on the soft skin there. This was incredible. Reggie being quiet for once and only moaning like a ten dollar whore, pushing his ass back to meet his brother's shallow thrusts.

“Ron...” Reg huffed out and Ronnie knew what was about to happen but no, not yet, it was too soon-

He pulled out roughly and Reggie whimpered in protest, trying to push his ass back again to get his brother inside him. “Ronald, what do you...” Reg's eyes were wild; his cheeks flushed darkly from the lack of oxygen and his hair was wet and it pointed out in every fucking direction.

Ronnie shifted a bit and then thrusted in, managing to find that bundle of nerves inside Reggie. They both moan in unison at the new angle. And then Ronnie was thrusting into him with renewed energy and lust.

“Christ, 'm so close,” Reggie moaned and let out a breathless chuckle.

Ronnie set the last brutal pace to the movement of his hips that made Reggie moan out louder thab before. Ronnie was continuously hitting Reg's prostate and Reggie felt so overstimulated. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his own swollen and aching cock, tugging it in time with his brother's brutal thrusts. 

Reggie let out an agonizing scream as he came to his hand while Reggie spilled inside him. Reg was panting now, trying not to shake and tremble and he buried his face to the wall. This was so embarrassing, so humiliating, so wrong yet it had felt so good. 

Ronnie pulled out slowly and sighed against his brother's skin.

They both got dressed and Reggie left back to the bar, leaving Ronnie alone to clean. 

Next day the twin brothers met at a bar, exchanged glances and Reggie already was with another woman while Teddy sat by Ron.

They never spoke about it again.


End file.
